Just Tell Me
by HumanGarbageCan
Summary: Ambrollins 3 chapter fic. Seth is in love with Dean and beating himself up over it until Roman convinces him to tell the truth. **Smut in the last chapter**
1. Chapter 1

**Seth's POV**

His skin glistened with sweat as he stood on top of the ropes after our victory. I felt my pulse quicken with both adrenaline from the roaring crowd and lust after the last man on earth I should've ever let myself fall for. I turned my back on him to celebrate with a different section of the crowd. 'Just forget it Seth,' I thought as I went through the motions of being happy, 'he'll never want you and you need to accept it.'

My heart skipped a beat when Dean casually draped an arm over my shoulders as we made our way up the ramp. But of course, it didn't actually mean anything, because his other arm was around Roman. It's just how Dean is, he's overly friendly. Oblivious to how hard he's caused me to fall for him. Suddenly I was jolted to a stop by Dean grabbing my shoulder. "What?" I asked as I snapped back into reality. I hadn't even realized we were backstage already.

"I was asking you if your back's alright." Dean explained, "you've been zoned out a lot lately. Everything okay?" "My back's fine and yeah everything's good." I said nervously. "Who is she?" Roman finally spoke up from behind Dean. We both looked at him quizzically. "Seth the last time I saw you act like this was when you met what's-her-name in the bar back when we were in NXT and you fell really hard for her. So, who'd you fall for now?" "Roman as much as I'd love to tell you, or anyone for that matter, it's just not something I can do." I explained as calmly as I could manage to as I started to panic. "What reason could you possibly have for thinking you can't tell me?" Roman asked, the hurt becoming clear in his voice. "Just trust me Rome," I said before walking away.

I went to the shower without saying another word to anyone else. Once I knew I was alone I was able to relax. I started thinking about what had happened between Roman and I, how hurt he'd seemed that I wouldn't tell him. Couldn't, I couldn't tell him. I want to so much, he could help. He'd know what to do, he's so good with relationships; he always knows what to do. I sighed as I shut the water off before drying myself off some and wrapping the towel around my waist.

Once I was back in the locker room I dug some clothes out of my bag and got dressed before sitting down to look at my phone while I waited for Roman and Dean. I unlocked my phone to find a message from Roman. 'Are you still okay with sharing a room with me tonight?' 'Yeah of course I am.' I replied before opening Instagram to try to keep myself distracted. I sat there and scrolled mindlessly, nothing on the screen in front of my face even registering with me.

"Everybody ready?" Roman's booming voice caused me to jump so hard I nearly threw my phone. "Jesus..." I breathed as I put my hand on my chest. "You sure you're alright Seth?" Dean asked as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. I took a deep breath to try to steady my nerves, "yeah," I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag, "it's my night to drive right?" "Seth there's no way in hell I'm letting you drive right now." Roman said as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Roman I'm..." "Seth between you zoning out and how bad your nerves seem to be right now I'm not letting you get behind the wheel." I sighed and nodded before following Dean and Roman out of the building and to the car. We all loaded our bags in the back and Roman and Dean took the front seats and I took the back. I sat down and stared out the window, completely in my own world.

After a while I felt a gentle hand against my leg dragging me back to reality. I turned my head to find Dean turned backwards in his seat so he was facing me. "Seth we're going to stop at a gas station in a minute here for some food. I wanted to let you know but I didn't want to take a chance of scaring you again." "Thanks. Now sit back down and put your seatbelt back on because you climbing around that seat is scaring me more than anything right now." Dean surprisingly did what I'd asked him to with no arguments or sarcastic replies. I fumbled through my bag for a few seconds to find my wallet. Finally, I managed to get it and put it in my pocket right as we were pulling into the gas station.

We all got out of the car and stumbled into the store. I got myself a couple bottles of ginger ale and a sandwich before checking out and waiting in the car for Roman and Dean. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to find another message from Roman. 'Will you be willing to talk about what's bugging you some more when we get to the room and Dean's not around?' 'I'd be willing to try' I replied. Right after I hit send Dean got in the car and Roman got in soon after him.

Once we got to the hotel we unloaded out bags from the car. "Try to get some sleep man," Dean said as he handed me my duffle bag. I took the bag from him and nodded. "Rome, keep an eye on him." He said. "I got it Dean," he said as he rested a hand on Dean's shoulder, "get some rest." Dean nodded before turning and walking towards the building. Roman followed him and I followed behind Roman. Roman checked us in at the front desk and then lead the way to our room. Once we were in the room I dropped my bags and fell onto the bed. I could hear Roman shuffling around and assumed he was carefully setting down his belongings and hanging up his sweatshirt before sitting down on the other bed.

Roman and I had developed this habit when rooming together. I would drop everything at the door before falling into bed shoes and all and dealing with my belongings later. Whereas Roman would come in and neatly put everything where it belongs before settling into bed for the night. Once I didn't hear Roman moving around anymore and I knew he was settled I slipped my shoes off and moved to a sitting position. I hugged my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees and stared blankly at Roman. "I set one of your bottles of ginger ale on the night stand for you." He said. "Oh," I said as I noticed the bottle on the stand, "thanks." He hummed in response.

I dropped my knees so I was sitting cross legged and grabbed the bottle to get a drink. "So," Roman said as I set the bottle down, "is this really all about a girl, or is there something else I should know about?" I sighed, "yes and no. Roman believe me when I say I want to explain it to you so bad." "I don't understand why you think you can't." Roman stated bluntly, "what reason could you possibly have for thinking you can't tell me?" "You really want to know Roman?" I nearly shouted. He simply nodded in response.

"Fine," I whispered, "the reason I can't tell you who it is I've fallen for is because it's someone you and I are both really close with. Not only that, but honestly Roman," I paused and forced myself to look him in the eye, "it's someone I never should've let myself fall for. There's no chance, at all." "You don't know that for sure Seth," Roman said sympathetically. "Roman," I sighed as I dropped my gaze to the floor again, "just trust me. Okay?" "No!" He said, "I won't just let you keep beating yourself up like this. Just tell me."

"Just... just promise me we'll still be okay after I tell you." "Of course, we'll be okay Seth," he said, "I don't understand why you think we wouldn't be." I paused and stared at him for a few seconds, trying desperately to find my voice. He got up and closed the small gap between the two beds to sit down beside me. "Come on Seth I'm going to do whatever I have to do to get you to tell me because clearly this is really bothering you. We both know you'll tell me eventually," he explained, "you might as well do it now." "Roman," I sighed, "it's not going to be anyone you're expecting it to be. I just want you to know that." "Seth I don't care who it is man," he said, "you're my brother. I love you and nothing will change that. Especially not something as stupid as who you fall in love with."

"Okay," I said, "but Roman..." he put a hand on my leg in support. "Before I tell you who you should know..." I dropped my head down and ran a hand awkwardly through my hair, "it... it's not a girl..." I trailed off as I waited for a response. "Seth," he said. I looked up at him when he didn't continue. He smiled warmly. "Seth I don't care that you like a guy." His face dropped to a frown, "please don't tell me you've been beating yourself up all this time just because you thought you couldn't come out to me. Honestly I feel terrible that the thought even occurred to you that you couldn't tell me." "Roman it's not just that it's a guy it's who it is. I don't even want to admit it to myself let alone tell someone else. This person, he's my friend, and he trusts me. It'd be so wrong for me to turn around and just decide to tell him I like him as more."

"Come on Seth just tell me who it is, it's okay." I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves, "it's Dean." I'd forced myself to admit it out loud for the first time ever and it was like and immense weight had been taken off my shoulders and I could finally breath again. I looked up at Roman, silently willing him to respond. "What if I talked to him for you?" He asked, "without telling him anything though. What if I just talked to him and felt out the situation?" "That would be great Rome," I said, "thank you so much!" "Of course, man," he said as he got up off the bed, "that's what brothers are for. Now give me a hug and get some sleep." I stood up and gave Roman a hug before crawling into bed for what I hoped would be the first good night's sleep I'd gotten in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

*The Next Morning*

*Roman's POV*

"Roman!" I heard Dean's voice coming from behind me in the hallway of the hotel. I stopped and waited for him to catch up with me, "you going to breakfast?" He asked. "Yeah," I said as we continued down the hallway. "Good," he said, "that'll give us a chance to talk without Seth." We continued the walk to the hotel lobby in silence.

"So," Dean said once we'd both gotten our food and sat down, "were you able to get anything else out of Seth last night?" "Yeah," I said as I thought about the best way to approach this conversation, "and he was that out of sorts just over having a crush on someone. Poor kid was really beating himself up over it." "Why was he beating himself up so bad?" Dean mumbled around a mouthful of food. "Well long story short, it's someone that he doesn't think would like him back or whatever." I said before taking a bite of my food.

"Well that's just ridiculous," Dean said, "he can't spend all of his time worrying over what if's! Tell him that he should just tell whoever it is how he feels!" "Yeah that's pretty much what I told him. But I also told him I would talk to the person for him and try to subtly feel out the situation." I explained casually. "Who is it?" Dean said excitedly, "I could help out to!" "Dean you're about a subtle as an elephant." I laughed. "No! I could do it!" He protested. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Dean," was all I could manage to say. "Yeah you're right." He said, "anyways can you at least tell me who she is." I shook my head and continued eating. "Come one Rome please I won't tell anyone. Who is she?"

I looked him in the eye this time as I shook my head, "trust me." I dropped my gaze back down and continued eating. "Well it is a girl right?" He asked. I froze unintentionally, 'shit. I shouldn't have reacted so obviously.' I glanced up at Dean, looking for some sort of reaction, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Roman I don't care," he said. I relaxed some, "I know you don't man but it wasn't a question that wasn't right for me to answer you know. It was Seth's secret to tell." "Yeah I guess you have a point. I'll just pretend I don't know, it really isn't something that affects me at all." "Yeah..." I said as I went back to eating my food.

"Roman what was that supposed to mean?" "Nothing I was just agreeing with you." I stated through a mouthful of food. "Roman don't you lie to me that didn't sound like just agreeing that sounded like there's something that you know that I don't and you aren't telling me." He demanded. "Dean I need you to trust me. Okay?" I asked as I looked him in the eye, "I promise you'll find out eventually, just not now." He narrowed his eyes as if he thought he could read my mind if he tried hard enough. "Fine," he said breaking the silence, "but this better not be some sort of prank or anything. You know I'm a very sensitive guy, I don't like people fucking with my emotions." "Dean there's no prank," I said, "I don't know about that whole sensitive guy part, but I promise there's no prank."

"I'll have you know that I am very fucking sensitive!" He said as he pointed his fork at me. "Okay Dean." I said, "now if you don't mind, Mr. sensitive, I'm going to call Seth and see if his lazy ass is awake yet." I pulled my phone out and dialed Seth's number. After a few rings his groggy sounding voice came over the phone. "Oh good you're up!" I said cheerfully. "Yeah now I am. Thanks a lot." He mumbled. "Oh, you're welcome. Why don't you come down to the lobby and join me and Dean for breakfast?" "Sure man," he said, "I'll be down in a minute." I hung up the phone and looked at Dean, "five bucks says he rolls over and goes back to sleep and never makes it down here."

**Dean's POV**

"Give me your room key," I said as I held my hand out toward Roman, "I'm going to go make sure he gets his ass out of bed." Roman dug in his pocket for a minute before pulling out the key and putting it in my hand. I stood up and started towards the room. Grinning to myself about getting to kick Seth out of bed. I unlocked and opened the door and found Seth curled up in a ball with the blanket over him. He looked so adorable I almost didn't want to wake him up, almost. "Time to get out of bed lazy ass!" I shouted. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. "Come on!" I shouted before clapping my hands, "let's go!" This time he didn't budge.

I got a running start from across the room and jumped onto the bed beside him. "Seth!" I shouted as I landed. I started throwing light punches that were just barely tapping against his sides, repeating his name each time my fist touched him. Finally, he flipped onto his back and ripped the blanket off his upper body and looked at me. "What?" He groaned. "It's time to wake up," I said with a grin. His scowl slowly softened to a smile. "You're a goofball." He mumbled before kicking the blanket off the rest of the way and rolling out of the bed. My heart skipped a beat in my chest when I saw he wasn't wearing anything but his boxer briefs. He scratched the back of his head and looked around the room. "What the hell happened to my clothes?" He asked out loud.

I started laughing as I got off the bed, "you mean you don't know?" "Listen I was fully dressed when I went to bed last night I'm not sure what happened." He said as he threw his hands into the air in frustration. I started laughing harder. Next thing I knew a pillow was hitting me in the face. "Hey!" I shouted. "Sorry did that hit you?" He said with a smirk, "I was just trying to move it so I could look for my clothes." "You're going to pay for that Rollins!" I laughed as I started towards the other side of the bed. Seth crawled across the bed to get away from me. We stood on opposite sides of the bed both grinning. I started to make my way around the bed and when Seth tried to go over the bed again I jumped onto the bed and grabbed him around the waist. I pushed him over so that he was laying on his back and I was straddling his hips.

"Got you!" I said triumphantly. "Asshole!" He laughed as he tried to wiggle himself out from under me. I grabbed his flailing arms and pinned them above his head, stopping myself just inches short of my lips meeting his. "I'm really glad to see you acting like yourself again." I said before getting off Seth and sitting cross legged beside him, realizing that how close I was may have been making him uncomfortable, "and whoever this person is that you like, you need to tell them. I bet any money they'll like you too. They'd be insane not to." He got up to his knees and wrapped his arms around me, "thanks Dean," he said before breaking the hug, "it really does mean a lot." "No problem," I said as I got off the bed, "now come on, let's find your clothes so we can go eat." Seth and I spent a few more minutes digging through the mess of blankets and pillows until finally we found the shirt and shorts he'd had on when he went to bed. Once his clothes were found he got dressed and we left the room.

As we were walking down the hallway I saw Roman coming towards us. "There you guys are!" He said, "thought maybe you'd gotten lost or something." "No, I didn't get lost," I explained when Roman met up with us, "Seth must've stripped in his sleep and we had to search for his clothes." Roman chuckled, "of course he did." "Shut up," Seth laughed as he shoved Roman lightly. As we continued walking in silence I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. As hard as I had worked to convince myself that a crush on Seth was useless and I needed to move on, as soon Roman had mentioned that Seth had a crush and it was a guy, but he couldn't tell me who. My hopes soared again.

As Seth got his food and we walked back to the table I could have sworn I'd caught Seth staring at me. That couldn't have actually been what I'd seen though, it had to have been my imagination. I brushed it off as something I had seen because I wanted it to be there so badly. "We'll be right back," Seth said as he grabbed Roman by the arm and pulled him away. I sat down at the table, confused by what had just happened.

**Seth's POV**

"Did you say anything to him?" I asked as soon as we were away from Dean. "I told him I figured out more, but I said I couldn't tell him who it was. Why do you seem so freaked out?" "When he came to wake me up it was like he was flirting with me. It was the playful, hyper version of Dean set on overdrive. He was chasing me around the room then he tackled me on the bed and was sitting on top of me and Roman I swear to God Roman if I didn't know any better I'd say he was about to kiss me." "Seth I mean I can't guarantee anything, but I'd be willing to put money on Dean liking you the way you like him." Roman explained. "You really think so Rome?" I asked. He nodded, "yes, and you need to tell him." "Fine," I sighed, "tonight after the Smackdown recording, we can hit up a bar. That way I'm drunk enough not to completely have a breakdown over it." "Alright," Roman said, "but I'm not drinking, someone's got to keep an eye on you two."


	3. Chapter 3

**later that night**

**Seth's POV**

"One hell of a show tonight wasn't it boys?" Dean shouted over all the noise of the bar as we took our seats. "Yeah," I said as I looked down at my hands. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. "Come on Seth don't you go doing this to me again!" Dean said as he shook me lightly, "Roman we need to get this man a drink so he can relax!" I nodded, "a drink, that sounds good." "What do you want Seth?" Roman asked. "Anything that'll get me really drunk really quick." I said. Roman nodded and left the table. I turned to Dean and opened my mouth to talk but closed it again without saying anything. Afraid of what I'd say to him.

"Did you have something to say man?" Dean questioned. I shook my head, "no I really don't think I did. Even if I did at one point I've got no clue what it is now, so it must not have been that important." Dean laughed in response. A few seconds later Roman was returning with three drinks and two shots. "You're not drinking tonight Rome?" Dean asked. Roman shook his head, "someone's got to take care you two when you get drunk." "I think Seth's the only one who's going to need taken care of," Dean said as he motioned to me as I was steadily drinking the whiskey and coke Roman had gotten me.

Roman put his hand on my wrist and lowered my hand and the glass to the table. "Relax," he whispered. "I'm trying to," I said. Roman's eyes shifted from me to Dean, "you mind if Seth and I step outside for a few minutes?" "Go for it," Dean said, "I got a drink, I'm good." Roman and I both slid out of the booth and I followed him out of the bar. Once we were out I leaned back on the wall, closed my eyes and took in a lung full of fresh air. "Seth," Roman said, "you know I normally don't approve of your bad habits but, I know you're in rough shape right now. So, if you want, I'll go across the road to that convenience store and I'll buy you a pack of cigarettes and a lighter." "I would really appreciate that Rome. Thank you so much." I said.

As Roman walked away I wondered over to a nearby bench to sit down. I put my head in one of my hands and drummed the fingers of my other hand against my leg. I don't know how long I sat like that, it felt like it was forever but eventually I heard Roman saying my name beside me. I sat up to find him sitting on the bench with me holding a cigarette and a lighter out towards me. I reached out for them with shaky hands before putting the cigarette between my lips and lighting it. I took a deep breath, allowing the smoke to fill my lungs completely.

"Roman man I've got to get completely hammered," I said after a few puffs on the cigarette, "that's the only way I'll be able to tell him. So, when we go back in there and I start knocking back drinks, don't stop me. Okay?" I turned to look him in the eye. He nodded, "I'll let you do whatever you need to do to be able to tell him Seth." "Alright," I said as I put my cigarette out. I stood up and took a deep breath to keep my nerves down. Once Roman stood up I wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you so much for everything Rome," I mumbled. "It's no problem Seth," he said as he returned the hug, "you're my brother, I'll always have your back."

Once we returned to the bar and to the table with Dean the atmosphere had completely changed. We were relaxed, drinks were flowing, we were chatting about anything that popped into our drunken minds. It was like nothing was unusual, but that wasn't the case. But with every drink that fact got pushed further and further into the back of my mind. I wasn't drunk enough yet, though. "Seth let me out of the booth man!" Dean said interrupting my thoughts, "I gotta take a piss." The room spun and I swayed slightly as I stood up to let him out. "I'm going to go up to the bar and do some shots," I said to Roman once Dean was gone. "Okay man you want me to come with you?" Roman asked. I shook my head, "I'm gonna try to drink enough that I can catch Dean on the way back and take him outside and talk to him." "Alright man." He said.

I turned around and stumbled over to the bar. I took a seat and flagged down the bartender. "Can I get like 3 shots of vodka?" She nodded and put the three shots in front of me. I took them one after the other before ordering myself another whiskey and coke. I drank it as fast as I could, but I was only about half way done with it when I saw Dean coming out of the bathroom. "Dean," I shouted as I waved him in my direction. I went back to chugging my drink as he made his way over to me. Once he got to me I set down the glass what whatever was left in it, "Dean would you mind going outside with me, so we can talk?" I asked, "Not at all man." He replied with a warm smile.

My heart raced as I followed Dean out the door. Once we were outside he stopped and turned to face me. "So, what's up?" Without a word I moved forward, wrapped my arms loosely around his waist, buried my face into his neck and started crying. Dean was surprisingly sturdy to lean against considering how much he'd been drinking. He ran his hand up and down my back to comfort me, "It's ok Seth." He whispered. I straightened up and rested my hands on his shoulders. "I'm so scared of screwing this up Dean." "Is this about the person you have a crush on?" Dean asked, " because you can tell me who it is, I won't care." "Yeah, it's about him." I said, "Dean, it's," I paused, unsure of how to finish my thought.

Dean gently brushed my hair out of my face and rested his hand on the back of my neck, "it's okay Seth." He said. I took a deep breath, "Dean it's you." As soon as the words left my mouth Dean smiled so big his face nearly split in half. He wrapped me in the tightest hug I'd ever felt before stepping back and holding me by my shoulders. "Thank God," he said, "Seth I've wanted to be more than just friends with you for so long. I never thought you'd feel the same way. This is the best night." "Really?" I asked. He nodded in response. Before my brain could register what I was doing I was diving my hands into Deans hair and crashing my lips into his. His mouth tasted like alcohol, exactly how someone like Dean should taste.

Finally we parted, both slightly out of breath. I rested my arms on his shoulders and interlaced my fingers. Dean wrapped his arms loosely around my waist, "I can't believe you spent all that time worrying yourself over this instead of just talking to me." I stepped forward and nuzzled into his neck, "I couldn't take a chance of losing you Dean." Dean tightened his grip around me, "you're not going to lose me Seth." He whispered. "Come on babe," he said as he pulled away from me, "let's go back in." "You called me babe," I said with a grin. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead, "come on goofball," he said as he started walking and pulled me along beside him with an arm around my waist.

Dean kept his arm around my waist the whole way to the table where Roman was sitting. "So, I guess everything worked out?" Roman said as we sat down. I smiled as I leaned my head on Dean's shoulder. "Good," Roman said, "I'll get us more drinks to celebrate!" He got up and left the table. "You told him it was me?" Dean asked. I sat up, looked at him and nodded, "I had to. He always knows what to do." He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips before running his thumb over my cheek. "Don't worry about it." He whispered.

Roman returned to the table with shots and drinks for all of us. "You're drinking now?" I asked him. "I don't have to worry about you now." He said as he picked up his shot and held it out towards Dean and me. We both picked up our shots and we all hit them together and threw them back before we all started drinking our drinks. We carried on drinking and talking and laughing for a few more hours before we decided to head back to the hotel.

When I stood up I swayed and Roman caught me. I started laughing as he steadied me. "I had it," I mumbled. "Sure you did Seth," Dean laughed as he stood up. He was unsteady too, but he made it look almost graceful. I stepped away from Roman to wrap my arms around Dean and started nibbling on his neck. "Okay Seth," Dean said as he pushed on my chest to separate us, "come on let's go back to the hotel." I nodded as he put one of my arms around his shoulders to help me walk. It was only a few blocks from the bar to the hotel, so it didn't take long for us to stagger back.

"Seth do you want to come to my room with me or go back to your room with Roman?" Dean asked as we walked through the front doors of the hotel. "I'll go with you," I replied. Roman nodded, "alright. Night guys, see you tomorrow." "Night night Rome." I mumbled as I continued walking with Dean. As soon as Dean and I got through the door of his room I was all over him. I grabbed his ass with one hand and tangled the other into his hair as I kissed him. He pushed me away from him slightly, both of us out of breath, "you sure about this Seth? I mean we're both drunk and I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow when your sober." "Shut up and fuck me already would you?" I said before giving his hair a sharp yank so his head tilted back and I could suck on his neck.

Dean groaned and ran his hands into my hair. I let go of his hair and his ass to unbutton his jeans as I slipped off my shoes. Dean and I started stumbling around trying to find any solid surface to support us. Finally my back slammed against a wall, causing my mouth to come off Dean's neck. He grabbed a hold of my jaw, "this is more like it," he said with a wild grin. I started pulling up at the bottom of his t-shirt trying to move things along. He stepped back and took his shirt off, giving me a chance to take mine off as well. As soon as I dropped my shirt on the floor again he shoved me back into the wall. He started kissing his way from the corner of my mouth down my jaw and my neck across my collar bone and then down my chest. He started biting at my nipple while he pinched the other one in his fingers. After a minute he continued kissing and biting his way down my abdomen until he reached the waistband of my pants.

He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and slid them down just a little bit before nibbling his way across. I pushed my hips towards him slightly, but he grabbed them and pushed the back against the wall. "Why in such a hurry baby," he purred as he looked up at me, "we've got all night. Don't you want to make this last?" I slid down the wall to drop to my knees so Dean and I were face to face. I pushed his auburn locks out of his face and grinned at him, "you drive me crazy," I whispered before gripping his hair and pulling him into a kiss.

As we kissed we moved so we I was on my back and Dean was over top of me. "Pants," he said as he broke away from me. I wiggled out of my pants as he stood up. He dug under the pillow on the bed for a second and stuck something in his mouth before taking care of his own pants. He grabbed the pillow and dropped back to his knees taking the bottle out of his mouth, "hips up," he mumbled. I bridged my hips off the floor and he slid the pillow under them. He dumped some lube into his hand before spreading it over his dick and a few of his fingers. He put one hand down beside me and went to work on stretching my entrance out. "So, you had lube under the pillow, were you planning on bringing someone back tonight?"

"I'm always ready to bring someone back just in case, and every night I hope it's you." As he finished his sentence he pulled his fingers out and started sliding himself into me. I gripped onto his arms as he pushed in the last few inches. I let out the breath I'd unintentionally been holding once was into me all the way. He leaned forward and started biting my neck and I let go of one of his arms and dug my nails into his chest. He started moving his hips slowly, kissing on my neck to the same rhythm of his slow torturous grinding. I couldn't help it as a groan passed my lips.

He propped himself up on his arms slightly and grinned down at me, "you like that baby?" I grinned back as I flattened my hand that was against his chest as an idea crossed my mind, "I guess it's okay." Dean's hips stopped moving, "oh you guess it's okay?" He said as he rested his forearms on my chest, "I mean it's good and all, but I'd prefer that we go faster and harder. "Fine," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. He rolled us over so I was on top of him then pushed me so I was sitting up, causing me to sway as my head spun. "It's all on you now," he said as he held me steady. As I started riding him he put his hands behind his head to watch me. I started grinding my hips, earning a slight moan from Dean. I grinned, "you like that baby?" He hummed and smiled in response before grabbing onto my thighs to start thrusting along with me. Dean's thrusts were so hard and fast that I couldn't move anymore, it was all Dean moving me. I slouched back depending on his knees for support as I started stroking my cock in rhythm with his thrusts. The only clear thought in my head was Dean's name, but I was too out of breath to say it. My whole body felt like it was on fire, yearning for release but not wanting the pleasure to be over. My lungs were burning begging for oxygen, it didn't matter. All that mattered was Dean.

The emptiness I my head was floating through was interrupted by Dean saying my name. I forced myself to lift my head up and look at him. "I'm going to flip us back over." I nodded lazily. He moved his hands from my legs to my sides and pulled me back down, so I was flat against him before rolling so I was on my back and he was between my legs. As soon as we got positioned he picked up thrusting faster and harder than he had been before. I arched my back and jerked myself harder as I ran a hand through my hair. Before long Dean and I were both coming with shouts of each other's names. Once we both finished and he pulled out of me we both just laid there, desperately trying to catch our breath.

"I think I have brush burn on my back," Dean finally said, breaking the silence. "Yeah," I agreed, "I definitely think I have brush burn in a few places. Maybe next time we should try to make it to the bed." Dean propped himself up with his forearms on my chest wearing a dopey grin. "What?" I asked him, now wearing a matching grin. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, "you said there's going to be a next time." I laughed a little bit, "Dean I don't know why you don't get it. I want there to be so many next times, I always have." Dean buried his face into my neck and I started running my hand up and down his side.

"Come on babe," I said as I pushed up on Dean's chest, "why don't we go get a shower before we go to bed." Dean nodded and got up before reaching down to help me to my feet. "Turn around and let me look at your back," I instructed Dean once we were both up. He nodded and turned around. "Well there's definitely some brush burn here," I said as I ran my fingertips over the red skin, "but it's nothing too bad." "Where'd you end up with brush burn at?" Dean asked as he turned back around. "My legs," I said as I looked down. The fronts of my legs had trails of blood running down them from patches of skin that had gotten rubbed off my knees.

"I'm sorry baby," Dean said as he noticed my legs. "Don't worry about it Dean," I said, "I don't care about some scraped up knees." I leaned forward for a quick kiss earning a shy smile from Dean. "Come on," I said as I ran my knuckles down the side of his face, "let's get in the shower." He nodded and followed behind me. "Turn around so I can clean up your back," I said once we were under the running water. Dean surprisingly did as I told him with no arguments. I gently washed over the red patch on his back, careful not to hurt him but thoroughly enough to make sure it was clean. Once I was done I pushed one of his shoulders and pulled the other a little bit to signal for him to turn around so the water would rinse his back.

While the water was rinsing Dean's back off I snuggled myself into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You know," Dean mumbled as I made myself comfortable, "I don't think I'll be able to wear a shirt tonight." I giggled in response. "Come on now," Dean said as he pushed me up a little, "let's get to bed." I nodded as stood up. He turned off the water and we both got out. I dried off some and wrapped the towel around my waist and started to walk out of the bathroom, but Dean stopped me. "Seth there's still blood on your legs." He said, "sit down on the side of the tub." I did what he said and he took the wet rag from the shower, knelt down, and wiped off the fronts of my legs. "There," he said as he stood back up and tossed the rag into the tub. I stood up as well before following him back into the bedroom.

"Here," Dean said as he handed me a pair of shorts. "Thanks," I mumbled as I slipped them on. Once we were both dressed Dean crawled into bed and I crawled in beside him, pressing my back as close to his chest as I could possibly get. He gave me a kiss on the side of my neck, "night babe." He whispered. "Night," I responded with a yawn before peacefully drifting to sleep in Dean's arms.


End file.
